dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans
　サイヤ |Doragon Bōru Zetto Gaiden Saiya-jin Zetsumetsu Keikaku|lit. "Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate People of the Saiya"}} was the first ''Dragon Ball Z original video animation (OVA). It was originally released on home video cassettes in Japan on August 6, 1993, between episodes 195 and 196, as Official Visual Guides to the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. The OVA has since been re-released on DVD in Japan as an extra feature of the Dragon Box collection in 2003. Coming as a bonus with copies of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 in 2010, the OVA was completely reconstructed, re-scripted, and re-edited, finally seeing release in North America and Europe. As announced in December 2011, this remake was streamed online as part of the Dragon Ball SSSS project. Summary ''Chikyū-Hen'' Dr. Lychee is one of the only survivors of the Tuffles, a race that once lived on Planet Plant before the coming of the Saiyans. The Saiyans not only massacred the entire Tuffle race, but also stole their technology and conquered the planet, renaming it Planet Vegeta in honor of their king. Raichi managed to escape with a capsule and found refuge on the Dark Planet, a world at the end of the universe. Now, his only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. To do this, Dr. Raichi puts devices on Earth that emit Destron Gas and destroy all life, and he sends many monsters to protect this Destron Gas emitters. When Mr. Popo/Bulma finds out that only a few hours are left until the planet's destruction, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Piccolo rush to destroy the evil devices located around the planet. They manage to destroy all but one that is protected by an impenetrable energy barrier. However, Frieza, Cooler, Turles and Lord Slug appear and engage the heroes in individual fight. It is revealed by King Kai that the villains are Ghost Warriors, and will continually come back to life when killed unless defeated in the same way their lives were originally ended. ''Uchū-Hen'': Fighting Hatchiyack The heroes track Dr. Raichi down to the Dark Planet and engage him, discovering that his Ghost Warriors are generated by a machine called Hatchiyack, a device powered by the hatred of the Tuffles. It is also revealed that Dr. Raichi is a Ghost Warrior himself, generated by Hatchiyack. The heroes manage to destroy Dr. Raichi, but he re-materializes himself. Fortunately, Vegeta manages to vaporize Dr. Raichi preventing him from re-materializing again. However, Dr. Raichi's spite towards the Saiyans causes Hatchiyack to exceed its limit and appear in a powerful android body, whose power matches or perhaps even exceeds Broly's according to Goku. Hatchiyack devastates the heroes until the Saiyans, after having transformed into their Super Saiyan states, combine their powers together into one massive Energy Wave; with Goku using Super Kamehameha, Gohan using Super Masenko, Future Trunks using Burning Attack, Vegeta using Final Flash (but fired it in a Maximum Flasher-style), and Piccolo using Special Beam Cannon (Piccolo participates in the final struggle only in the 2010 version), thus ending the threat of the Ghost Warriors. Before the entire planet explodes due to the fierce battle, Goku and the Dragon Team are transported back to Earth via Instant Transmission. Timeline placement The story-line of this OVA is set during the ten-day wait prior to the Cell Games, and after the events of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (as Goku states that Hatchiyack might be even stronger than Broly). Additionally, it can be inferred this OVA takes place in the same continuity of Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, and Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge due to the appearances of the main antagonists in this OVA. Production Original release Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans was released in 1993 following the Famicom game of the same name, Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, in the form of two VHS cassettes dubbed "Official Visual Guides," as the OVA served as a sort of "animated walkthrough" for the game. In 1994, footage from the OVA was turned into two video games for the console (Chikyū-Hen and Uchū-Hen). ''Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans'' The August 9 issue of Shonen Jump announced that Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 would include a remake of the 1993 OVA, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. According to Namco Bandai, "The exclusive new feature entitled Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans is a completely reconstructed, re-scripted and re-edited version of an original Japanese episode that has never been released in the U.S or Canada, offering something unique to fans of the series. Everyone who buys the game can watch this exclusive anime straight out of the box. Namco Bandai confirmed that the feature will have English subtitles. Some scenes were deleted while others were changed from the original movie. The Z Fighters never encounter and fight the monsters guarding the Destron Gas machines. There are machines in Satan City and Jingle Village in the 2010 version. When the Z Fighters find the Destron Gas machine in West City, the Saiyans are all already in Super Saiyan form in the original versions, while they are in base form and only Vegeta transforms to destroy the machine in the remake. The others then transform for the fight against the Ghost Warriors. Also, it is Bulma who comes help the Z Fighters after they are pinned down by the Ghost Warriors (scene not present in the original, except for the in-game scenes when the player loses the fight), instead of Goku being helped by King Kai. Goku does not fight God Guardon on Raichi's planet in the remake. Hatchiyack's gems are notably recolored from blue to green. In the original OVAs, Piccolo has no Senzu Beans with him and he does not join the Energy Clash against Hatchiyack. Releases on home media The original was released on VHS in 1993 in Japan. The OVA later appeared in the Dragon Boxes in 2003. The 2010 remake also appears on a bonus DVD bundled with the March 2012 issue of Saikyō Jump, which also contains the 2011 anime adaptation of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. Cast Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan), Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Kinkarn and Arbee *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Ponkarn *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Jiku *Piccolo vs. Kawazu *Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Budo, Gure, and Skud *Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Budo, Gure, and Skud *Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Frieza (Final Form), Cooler (Fourth Form), Turles, and Lord Slug *Goku vs. God Guardon *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan), Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Dr. Lychee *Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Hatchiyack Trivia *''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' establishes the history of the Saiyans arriving on Planet Plant and taking over of Planet Plant/Vegeta (basically expanding on the story told in the anime). *The concept of a villainous Tuffle out for revenge on the Saiyan race would later turn up again in the form of the villainous Machine Mutant, Baby. *Outside video games, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans is the only time Frieza and Cooler are shown interacting. This is also the only film where Vegeta and Gohan confront Frieza while in their Super Saiyan forms (Goku and Trunks had already done so). It is also the first and only time Future Trunks and Vegeta encounter the villains Turles and Lord Slug, as well as the first and only time Future Trunks encounters Cooler. *Outside Dragon Ball and video games, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans is the only time the Bansho Fan is utilized in Dragon Ball Z by Piccolo. *Against the Ghost Warriors, the battles are as follows: Gohan vs. Turles, Piccolo vs. Lord Slug, Future Trunks vs. Frieza and Goku vs. Cooler. Vegeta is not shown during this scene, as there are not enough villains to go around. He is shown shortly after the fight sequences, looking disheveled from battle (despite not being shown fighting) when it is revealed that the Ghost Warriors are harder to defeat than their original counterparts, and later when he provides a finishing attack on the Ghost Warrior Cooler after Bulma restores the Z Fighters' use of ki with a neutralizing agent for the Destron Gas. In the Playdia game version, Vegeta fights Frieza alongside Future Trunks and in the scenario where the Ghost Warriors win, Frieza defeats both Future Trunks and Vegeta. *Even though it was stated in the original version that Ghost Warriors can only be defeated by the same way they were killed when they were alive, none of the Ghost Warriors are defeated in that way. The only one that even comes close to this is Slug, as Gohan whistles to harm him, much in the way that lead to his defeat in the Lord Slug movie. But even then, Slug was ultimately defeated by the Spirit Bomb in said film. *The remastered version featured in Raging Blast 2 is the first Dragon Ball Z movie with Dragon Ball Z Kai music. *In the 2010 remake, when the Z Fighters are investigating the Destron Gas machine in West City, a billboard with Master Roshi on is seen in the city. The picture is taken from episode 2 of DBZ, right before telling Goku the story of how Grandpa Gohan found him. *In the 2010 remake, the Destron Gas machine in West City makes a sound similar to the 8 bit sound of the world map from the original NES/Famicom game. *Like with all the films set during the ten day wait for the Cell Games, Gohan and Goku are seen outside their Super Saiyan forms, which they were supposed to not transform out of during that period. Gallery 1993 original 2010 remake References Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: El Plan Para Erradicar a los Saiyan pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: Plano para Erradicar os Saiyajins Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films